twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends: Season 3
Season 3 of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends, a series created by LNERFlyingScotsman, was scheduled for the premiere on YouTube on June 1, 2013. The Season was to consist of its traditional 13 episode run. Pre Season 3 Roberto began writing Season 3 in January, and it hauled a long way up to April 2013. 15 episodes were written for the season, and two were cut out including the first episode written for the season. The cutout episodes were deemed "Rubbish" by Roberto. On Twitter, Roberto revealed episode titles one by one for the season daily. Episodes *No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk (Episode plot consisted of Percy having an accident while carrying a milk train causing Daisy to make fun of him, and she later having an accident herself.) *James' Joyride (Episode plot consisted of James being impatient and running off without being coupled to the train he was taking.) **Title Recommended From MrMPS *The Missing Coaches (Episode plot probably consisted of James telling Stafford to take away express coaches to another station or somewhere causing them to go missing) *Tender Fluster (Episode plot consisted of Bertram getting used to having a tender.) **Title Recommended From Bertramfan1 *Toby's Tale (Episode plot consisted of a backstory to Sir Topham Hatt having Henrietta become a brakevan rather than a coach.) *Operation: Save Henrietta (Episode plot consisted of Toby, Thomas, Percy, Duck, and Oliver rescuing Henrietta after they heard that trucks wanted to get her into an accident to have her scrapped.) **Both Toby's Tale and Operation: Save Henrietta were episode plots from 2010 *Jealous Guy (Episode plot cannot be remembered) **The episode is named after the John Lennon song Jealous Guy from his 1971 Imagine album. *Percy's Rail Mail (Episode plot cannot be remembered) *James Jumps the Gun (Episode plot consisted of James and Douglas racing each other to see who gets to pull the Express tomorrow, but James finishes too soon without having a train of coal loaded.) *Turn A Deaf Ear (Episode plot consisted of an engine (Presumably James) failing to listen to advice.) *Daisy's Passenger Line Express (Episode plot cannot be remembered) *The Mistaken Trucks (Episode plot consisted of Sir Handle tricking a new Narrow Gauge Engine (Probably Luke) that Ada, Jane, and Mabel are trucks) *A Meeting with Annihilation (Episode plot consisted of Oliver going back to the Scrap Yards to properly thank Bear for saving his life from the diesels. However, Oliver gets kidnapped at the end. The loose plot would eventually lead up to a movie about saving Oliver and getting rid of the bad diesels from an invasion of Sodor. It would also introduce the good diesels to a permanent home on Sodor.) Trivia *The season has been canceled since LNERFlyingScotsman left the community in May 2013, a month before the season's planned premiere. However, he's decided not to give away the plots because he might return and continue Season 3. He has since accidentally thrown away his scripts for this season. *No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk has been completely filmed. *James's Joyride has been 90% filmed. *While some episode plots can be remembered, others cannot be remembered because the scripts were thrown away by accident. *Percy, James, Gordon, Thomas, Duck, Edward, Henry, BoCo, Toby, Stafford, and Daisy were to be the main characters of Season 3. *Bertram, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Skarloey, and Luke were to be the main Narrow Gauge characters of Season 3. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends